Equestria's Last Stand full fic
by RDLOVER777
Summary: this is about the return of discord


It has been almost three months since White Lighting disappeared without a trace and Rainbow Dashs life has been better then it was when she was married to White Lighting and she treats David like a husband and she and him are always hanging out with her friends and when Dashie and him are alone they like nothing better then cuddling up and watching movies on Davids flat screen tv one night David and Dashie kissed again then they fell asleep. Rainbow woke up and is was pitch black and she could only see 10 feet in front of her and she said oh Celestia i forgot its Winter wrap up day today and she nudged David he didnt wake up so she threw a bucket of cold water over him which woke him up and she said morning honey and he said what was that for she said its winter wrap up day and he said you didnt need to do that to me and she replied you wouldnt wake up otherwise and she said the Mayor needs all the tracks cleared through Ponyville and in Ponyville because Ponyville now has a tram track and David said why wasnt i told and she said the Mayor forgot and David said thats ok i better get going and Rainbow said by the way the tram lines are connected up by a bypass loop . A couple of hours later Ponyville was completely cleared of snow except some tram lines that are still covered in snow as 642's engine wouldnt start because it kept getting clogged up with snow but eventually the whole of Ponyville was cleared of snow and now 642 was having her brakes changed to the Spring and Summer set and Rainbow Dash went in to David's Workshop and saw that David was under 642 as she was suspended from the ceiling with heavy duty chains she said i hope the chains dont snap David got in the process he bashed his head on one of 642's driving wheels then he got coated in brake fluid Rainbow Dash started giggling then a voice from behind her said he is not doing a good job then Rainbow turned round and saw Rarity wearing an umbrella being followed by Spike and Twilight and Rainbow said what are you three doing here and Twilight answered we came to give David something and Spike said no we werent we followed to see what you were up to and Twilight said shut up Spike then Pinky Pie was jumping around the Workshop shouting that she has 8 tickets to the gala and Rarity asked Pinky pie where she got them from to which Pinky replied i won them in a contest and Rarity said what contest and Pinky Pie said the Ponyville Best Baker which i won first place and you can pick the amount of tickets you want i chose 8 Rarity said why 8 and Pinky Pie said dah so that Soaran cac come Rainbow said but Soaran is a wonder Bolt he gets to go for free and Pinky Pie said what should i do with the last ticket and Rainbow Dash said why dont you give it to David and Pinky Pie said ok Dashie and Rainbow Dash said no one calls me Dashie except David and the girls ask why and Rainbow Dash replies because it is funny when he says it then Fluttershy said did someone mention the gala then Fluttershy said what has happened to Davids head Rainbow said nothing until she turned round and saw blood pouring down the side of Davids face then Rainbow Dash said you may want to look in the mirror and David said why and Rainbow Dash said you have blood on your face he looked in the mirror and saw the blood and David said oh god what happened then Fluttershy said come here you so i can put a bandage on it David said im fine and Rainbow Dash said you may want to put it on just in case and he said ok and Fluttershy wrapped it around his head then Fluttershy blushed then giggled and Rainbow Dash said he is mine back under her breath luckily the girls didnt hear then Spike asked her why are you talking to yourself and Rainbow Dash said i didnt say anything and Spike said ok then backed away slowly and whispered to Twilight i think Rainbow Dash has got a bit protective over David lately and Twilight says why and Spike said Rainbow Dash warned Fluttershy to back off David or she will tear her a new one and Twilight said we will have to do something about that and then Applejack arrived saying how'd did someone mention the gala and then Fluttershy said Pinky did then Fluttershy backed away from David then Rainbow Dash started to growl then Fluttershy started being herself then Rainbow Dash stopped growling then she said to Fluttershy hes mine back off then Fluttershy started whimpering Fluttershy said i have got to go followed by the others then Rainbow Dash said i have to go too then she went home .Rainbow Dash let herself in to find Soaran in a pool of blood Rainbow Dash started screaming then flew out of the house in tears.

Rainbow Dash said i am going to Davids she knocked on his door Rainbow Dash said let me in and David opened the door and saw Rainbow Dash crying he said what is the matter and she said Soaran's dead then Rainbow Dash said what am i going to go now and David said get yourself showered he said i will get you some towels Rainbow Dash got in the shower and started to wash herself then she started giggling then she started crying then she got out of the shower David said are you alright now she said im fine thank you then she sat down on the bed next to him she hugged him and she said i love you David then she started kissing him then he said what are you doing and she said i am moving on with you. Then she started to unzip his zip and pulled down his boiler suit and David said what are you doing in a shaky voice and Rainbow replied wait and see and he went um and Rainbow said hush your mouth then she started kissing him again she then removed his freakin sweet top and started to unzip his trousers with her teeth and David ask what are you doing again and Rainbow said it is your birthday present and David said but it isnt my birthday and Rainbow said i know looking at him with bedroom eyes. He said why are you looking at me like that then Rainbow lunged at him pushing him on his back then she stradding him he tried to get up but she restrained him with her tail. Then she removed his trousers and shoes all he was wearing was he vest pants and his socks then she pulled down his pants abit then he asked why are you doing this Rainbow replied i thought you wanted this and he replied wanted what and she said my body and he said i thought we are just going to be friends and she said i want to be more then friends i want a relationship and he said im not ready for one at the moment and im a human. Then she thought to herself i might up the ante then she started touching and licking him and he started the blush then she got out his dick with one hoof and the other hoof started rubbing her self and then put his dick in her mouth and started moving her head up and down. Then there was a knock at the door and a voice said its me Twilight i have got the books you needed just coming twi quick hid Dashie and Rainbow put a bed sheat over her self and he said come in and Twilight came in and handed him the books here you go David she said and she walked out and shut the door. Then Rainbow Dash's head poped up and she gulped then she got up and sat on top of him and she pushed down on his dick as she gasped with pleasure and she started to go faster and she bounced up and down on him. 10 minutes later Rainbow said im going to cum David replied me too then Rainbow and David came and cum came out of Rainbow. Then she flopped down on his chest and she fell asleep. David wrapped Rainbow Dash in his bed sheet and he went to shower. he got washed and looked at the mirror and punched it then it cracked and fell to the floor. Rainbow Dash said to her self 10 seconds flat and then she smiled and rubbed her belly. Mean while in Futtershy's cottage Twlight was talking to Fluttershy who was looking after Crimson and she said have you seen Rainbow i havent seen her since we were talking about the Gala. Fluttershy said me neither Twlight replied well i did see something move under Davids sheet Fluttershy replied it was probably his leg of something like that then Twilight replied do legs have rainbows on them Fluttershy replied that depends if he was wearing socks Twilight said this is David he doesnt wear socks in bed. Fluttershy said how do you know what David wears in bed Twilight replied long story while blushing Fluttershy said is there something you need to tell me like you want to be with David Twilights reply was interrupted as Spike entered the room he was out of breath and muttering Twilight said slow down what is wrong Spike replied Soarin is dead and Twilight said what there must be a mistake and Spike replied it is true and switched the radio on ther was a report about his untimely demise then Fluttershy and Twilight were shocked and they both said i wonder how Rainbow Dash is coping with this. Meanwhile in the Canterlot sculpture garden White Lighting was staring at Discords stone prison and wondered how to free him from it then the Great and Powerful Trixie came up from behind him and said are you ok Darling im ok just wondering how to get my revenge on he spits on the ground that Scumbag David im getting advice from the Great Discord ruler of punishments and she said we will find a way to get him out and that pitiful Rainbow out of the picture as long as Rainbow is protecting him we cannot get to David that means there is only 1 thing to do we will have to get rid of Rainbow a massive crack appeared on the statue and their faces lit up with excitement then an evil laugh was echoing from the statue and they said we will free you from your stone prison our Lord. Meanwhile in Ponyville Rainbow Dash was in the Chemist stocking up on Davids supply of medicine and she picked up a box of pregnancy test i try 1 when i get back to Davids then i will do the other 1 in a weeks time when she got back to the freight yard she saw that 642 644 and 1206 were gone she went in to the PVCR office and asked where had they gone 1 of the Ponies at the desks replied that David has taken a freight train to Scotland and she asked what has he taken and when will he be back the desk clerk replied he has taken 10 hopper cars 2 flatbeds 2 barrelwagons 4 boxcars a car transporter and a brake van and that still doesnt answer when he will be back and the desk clerk said he will be back within a fortnight and Rainbow Dash said ok and got a room in Rarity's house she opened up her bags then switch on the CB radio and turned it in to Davids radio frequency she said are you there David and he picked the cab radio and he said it isnt a good time right now. She asked what is wrong and he replied there was a fire in 1 of the engines on 642 he looked out of the window using the side view mirror then a big fire ball shot out of the side followed by a shower of sparks then the train stopped and he switched on his CB radio and connected to Rainbows radio and then he grabbed the fire extinguisher and he when outside the cab to check the damage and put out the fire. Rainbow asked is there any damage and he said not much but the pipes feeding the air brakes are shot and Rainbow said will you be able to fix it and he said i've got Duct tape i will wrap the pipes in that i have to go now bye bye Dashie. then Rarity walked in and asked who are you talking to Rainbow replied David his train caught fire Rarity said is he ok and Rainbow said he is fine the air brakes are shot and Rarity then left the room and Rainbow went to the bathroom to do the pregnancy test she waited for 10 minutes it came up saying negative Rainbow said 1 down 1 to got then she wrapped it in a piece of toilet roll and threw it in the waste bin in the kitchen.A week passed and Rainbow tried the other test and it came up positive she screamed at the top of her voice Rarity came running in with slices of Cucumber on her face and a face mask and said stop shouting i am trying to get some shuteye here Rainbow Dash replied sorry and she left the room with a spring in her step and packed up all her things and left to wait for David. A couple of hours later 642 arrived with smoke coming out of the engine and the side doors and stopped next to Rainbow then David came out with a fire extinguisher and opened the side door and a flame started and got bigger. Rainbow flew off and got a rain cloud she jumped on it and rain came out and put out the fire that was out side then Twilight,Fluttershy,Applejack,Pinkie,Rarity and Crimson Streak came running up and saw the fire and smoke Mummy said Crimson running up and Rainbow picked her up and hugged her. Rarity said oh my stars what happened David said the ductape got too hot near the engine and caught fire as the flame died down David slapped it and it went out the smoke also died down every one went home but Rainbow and Crimson stayed over at David place. Crimson went off to play with Apple Bloom,Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo while Rainbow and David were alone she said im pregnant and David said that's great.

The night of the Gala was now only a week away and the girls were getting ready all but Rainbow Dash who was finding it difficult to find a dress to fit so Rarity had to loosen her old gala dress. David atempted to fix the damaged pipe with Ductape and foam it will have to do he said he started 642 and black smoke came out of the side door shit he said. David are you ok Rainbow Dash said yeah im ok just 642 is not the black smoke keeps coming out of the side. She said let me see she looked around the engine she kicked it and she said try it now. David turned the engine on and white smoke came out of the exhaust and the air pressure was normal yes they said then some paper came out of the exhaust. Rainbow caught it and she read it and it said kill David oh no she said and ripped it up its a joke she said to her self its a joke are you ok Dashie David said yeah im ok she said but she was really scared. That night David was painting Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on 642 and 644 and bolted on name plates. That look great said Rainbow Dash looking at the train she saw her cutie mark on the train there was 2 on the noses facing each other and 1 on each side and name plates were silver and black. 642's name plate said Twidash and 644's name plate said Dashie. When David went in to go to bed Rainbow Dash was already on his bed and was rubbing her belly while watching Atomic Train and she said to him you didnt design this train really questioning him and David replied i have to tell you the truth i did not design this train i brough it from America after Atomic Train had finished being filmed and then Rainbow Dash placed her hoof against his mouth and said it is ok i still love you for who you are then started rubbing her belly again. A week later it was the night of the Gala and Rainbow Dash walked in to David's shed and saw two carriages incrested with Gold and Jewels and Rainbow Dash said dont let Rarity near those two she would probably try stealing them. Rarity walked it to the shed and saw the carriages and said mine and ran to the carriages trying to remove all the Jewels with her magic but she couldnot remove them so she gave up and took a sit in one of the carriages. Rainbow Dash got out her CB radio to guide David to the Carriages the trains coupled up and Rainbow Dash connected up the air hoses and said ready to roll then she got in to the front Carriage then 642's horn blew and the air brakes hissed as they released and it started to roll out the train stopped in the siding so Rarity and Rainbow Dash could get ready for the Gala. Twilight and the others met Rarity and Rainbow Dash at Rarity's Boutique as they walked in to get changed. when they finished they got aboard the train to go to the Gala and Rarity asked why did we not take the Coach we took last year and Twilight replied remember what happened last time we took the Coach then Fluttershy asked where is Rainbow and Twilight said she has gone to collect Crimson from the Nursery Fluttershy replied ok. Rainbow and Crimson got on the Carriage then the horn blew and rolled out Crimson fell asleep on Rainbow's lap but she soon woke up and said Mummy where are we going Rainbow replied where going to the Gala. They felt the tain slow as it went on the Ponyhead curve and it started speeding up again Rainbow walked out of the coach and stepped onto 644's Cab walk and walked though to 642's cab. Rainbow opened the door and walked in and sat on David lap and kissed him she got off his lap and sat on his bed and started watching Poseidon. Cantorlot was now 1 mile away and the castle was covered in lights and the Wouderbolts flew over as 642 rolled by a sign saying Gala tonight at 10pm and a sign saying Cantorlot summit 10,000ft. The train stopped and David got out to switch the points to Cantorlot castle and 642 started moving towards the castle. 642 arrived at the castle on time and the girls got out and ran into the castle leaving David and Spike behind. Spike soon followed them in along with David. Pinkie was being her normal self so were the others David and Spike where at a table talking when Fluttershy walked over and saw David's hand was bleeding. Oh what happened Fluttershy said i punched a mirror David said let me look Fluttershy replied no its alright he said no no no thats not alright she replied. Fluttershy started washing the cut she then put a bandage over it then she walked off. Meanwhile in Canterlot sculpture garden White said now and Trixie's horn sparked up and a beam of light came out and hit Discord and his claw started to move and made a fist then all the stone fell off and Discord started laughing. Rainbow Dash was talking to Luna then Spitfire came up and said nice dress not and started laughing Rainbow said why you and thought to her self calm down you're pregnant and she breathed in she walked over to David who was sitting in a corner and kissed him. She said take this and handed him her grape necklace he replied im going to bed now any way then Discord come out of nowhere in a flash of light and laughted evily the flash blew David back on to the wall. Princess Celestia and Twilight came running in and saw Discord pinning David up on the wall David kicked Discord in the face and pulled a knife out and cut Discord and he then disappeared in a flash on light and saying i will kill you. Rainbow ran over and said are you ok he replied im fine well im going to bed then the power went out David ran out and saw the genorator was gone and he connected the wires to 642's engines and the power came back on. Oh no said Rainbow Dash my necklace its gone i must here left it in the carriage i will be back she said and ran off. She came in and she said with bedroom eyes are you ready and she unzipped David trousers and started suck then she said put your hand on my head he replied ok then and he did she then stopped and undid her dress and she carried on. 10 minutes past and Twilight was wondering what was taking Rainbow so long she said i will go find her she ran out of the Gala hall and stepped into 642 she saw Rainbow sucking David's dick David said Twilight and Rainbow said what Twilight as David came over her face and Twilight said what do we have here and Rainbow Dash said nothing was going on putting her dress back on and wiping her face Twilight replied that isnt nothing are you and him together Rainbow said we are together but then Twilight replied but i love him Rainbow said too late i got him first. Twilight said you Bitch Rainbow replied it takes one to know one then Twilight said Ha very funny then Twilight lunged at David pushing Rainbow out of the way causing her to hit her head on the throttle lever then the throttle revved then it cooled and shut down then Rainbow got up and tripped up Twilight and jumped in front of David and growled at Twilight and said bring it on she then charged at Twilight knocking her off her hoofs sending her falling to the floor Twilight then got back on her hoofs and her horn sparked up and she started saying a curse but before she could finish Fluttershy ran and shouted wait then Fluttershy tended to David's hand again as blood had seeped through the bandage and she carefully applied stitches then she blushed and giggled oh my what big hands you have Rainbow said you don't say Twilight said stop it with the sarcasm. Fluttershy asked why are you two fighting Rainbow replied no we are not then Twilight said Bullshit Rainbow Dash started it then Rainbow Dash stormed out shouting go to hell Twilight and Fluttershy also told Twilight to go to hell David stood there looking at Twilight giving her evils while buttoning his shirt then zipping up his trousers after the bow job he got from Rainbow Dash then he walked past Twilight heading for the railings on the front of the train. he hopped over the railings and walked off to find Rainbow Dash to see how she was he found her with Fluttershy trying to sort out the cut on Rainbow Dash's head she got up and flew over to David and hugged him then he asked are you ok she replied im fine. Meanwhile Twilight was talking to Celestia and told her about Rainbow Dash and David being together Celestia laughed and said that is fine Dear Twilight said he is a human and she is a Pony then Celestia replied what happens in Equestria stays in Equestria Twilight replied but but Celestia said no buts and walked off Then Rarity Pinkie and Applejack came over and said to Twilight we heard about your arguement with Rainbow Dash and why did you start it and Rarity and Pinkiepie looked on in disgust and Applejack said we are no longer your friends till you sort yourself out and Rarity said if Rainbow loves David just let them be just like me and my SpikeyWikey. So whats that got to do with it said Twilight but Rainbow loves David so if you don't like it you can go away said Pinkie yeah said Applejack. Rainbow said David can i ask you something David replied you can Rainbow then asked how did you do it so quick to clear the tram lines in Ponyville and he replied 642's snow plow has a strip of steal covered in de-icer. Fluttershy asked what's de-icer and Rainbow replied its make the ice melt Fluttershy replied oh ok and she giggled. Rainbow Dash said um Fluttershy me and David have a big secret and Fluttershy said oh ok and Rainbow said im pregnant and don't tell anyone ok Fluttershy replied ok i will not tell and congratulations. Crimson ran over saying Mommy what took you so long then hugged her then Fluttershy asked what's down there David replied down what Fluttershy replied down the hill he said oh i don't know Rainbow said Canterlot bend its the sharpest curved piece of track in the whole of Equestria David said i thought Pony Head curve was the sharpest  
Rainbow replied no its the sharpest curved train bridge in Equestria. The princess ran over and ordered Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to come with her and they followed her into the chamber where the Elements of Harmony where kept safe. She opened the door and the chest and the element were all grey and an evil laugh echoed Celestia said what did you do with the Elements. Discord said oh i drained their energy to make myself stronger then you Celestia then he disappeared. Twilight said what are we going to do Celestia replied you need to find the seventh element the element of engineering and regenerate the Elements she showed the girls a picture of it. Rainbow said that looks like David's lucky charm and showing the girls the picture of David's charm and Celestia looked at it and said thats it and said to Rainbow Dash to bring David and the charm in. Rainbow found David on the roof of 642 Crimson was inside asleep on his bed Rainbow got on the roof and said the Princess needs you and your charm. He picked up his charm and followed Rainbow in Celestia was waiting for the two when. They got there she got the Elements of Harmony and got David's charm and tried to regenerate the Elements but to no sucess. David said what's she doing with my charm Rainbow replied she trying to regenerate the Elements of Harmony he replied the Elements of what Rainbow said the Elements of Harmony they are jewels that have the power to keep the harmony in Equestria and they stopped Nightmare Moon and Discord he replied well they did not do a good job in keeping Discord imprisoned. Celestia gave back the charm and handed him the Elements then she walked off then David went to bed Rainbow and Twilight forgave each other and the girls got in the carriages and the train turned around and went back to PonyVille. Crimson was still asleep on his bed and then Rainbow came in and sat on the bed then undid her dress and took off her shoes and took the scrunchie out of her hair. She took Crimson and put her on her back and took her to the carriage she came back and got back on the bed and opened her legs and started rubbing herself she started panting and blushed she let off an eek as she came all over David's bed she then started licking her hoof and rubbing her self she let out an eek as she came again then she fell asleep. She woke up as the train stopped in PonyVille and she saw that the wet patch she made had dryed up and Crimson was looking at her with a confused look on her face and said mum what are you doing Rainbow replied i was taking a nap Crimson replied with your lets open Rainbow replied yes i like to nap with my legs open its keeps me cool when i rest. Crimson said ok and snuggled up with Rainbow and the two fell asleep David shut down the engines and turned off the lights and fell asleep in his chair. Rainbow woke up in the early hours of the morning to see Celestia's Sunrise and the Birds singing their morning chorus she saw that David was asleep in his chair she woke him up and said come with me and he followed her in to 644's cab and she said i am thinking of Sapphire for a Girl and Salem for a Dash got on to the bed in 644 and laid on her Right side and lifted her Left leg and said to David do me David replied no do you remember what happened at the Gala and Crimson could wake up and wonder where we are and we could be heard by someone walking by and Rainbow said come on i need some excitement David replied ok just for you Dashie. Meanwhile in Ponyville Library Twilight had just woken up and could hear a squeaking noise coming from outside she looked out of the window and said to herself it is probably a Mouse or a Bat and then she saw 644 shaking from side to side and she said i will go and check with David to see what is happening. Twilight knocked on the door of 642 the door swung open slightly she saw that Crimson was watching tv Twilight asked her where is David or your Mum and Crimson replied try 644 and Twilight said ok then and opened one of the back doors and walked along the Cabwalk and she saw that the fuse box door was wide open she closed it with her magic because she knows that David would never leave the fuse box open she continued walking. Twilight came to a gap between the 2 locomotives and she looked down and she could see the knuckle couplers were locked together she then hopped over the gap and walked along 644's Cabwalk she tried opening 1 of the back doors but they were locked she walked around to 644.s Nose and found the door unlocked so she walked in to find David and Ranbow Dash giggling and Twilight could see that Rainbow Dash was all sweaty but the train was still moving from side to side and she said to David do you realise that 644 is shaking David replied it should stop in a while then the shaking stopped Twilight said your fusebox door was opened and David said that thing is always coming open. Twilight said Crimson is awake then Twilight left and Rainbow Dash and David walked back to 642 and Rainbow Dash got into the shower and started rubbing her belly she then got out of the shower and told Crimson that she is going to have a little brother or sister and Crimson started bouncing around and screaming yes yes yes.

It has been two days since Discord was released from his stone Tomb to reign chaos on Equestria and Celestia and Lunar have taken refuge in PonyVille. The only thing that hasnt been affected by Discords chaos spell is 642,644 and 1206. Rainbow Dash was worried about Discords chaos because of her foal she is carrying but life in Equestria is like any other day. AppleBloom said today CutieMark Crusaders we earn our CutieMarks in Railroad safety then the 3 started to check the tracks Crimson said this isnt safe then AppleBloom said what is the worst that could happen then she got her hoof stuck in the sleepers then the Crossing bell started ringing and they could see lights in the distance then a horn echoed. David said what is that on the track he looked closer and saw it was AppleBloom and he applied the brakes. A couple of seconds later the train came to a stop and the Knuckle coupler was only inches away from AppleBloom's head she got her hoof out of the sleeper finally and ran off. Crimson was a bit shaken up then Rainbow Dash flew over and was scared at the sight she saw and asked what had happened and Crimson replied AppleBloom had her hoof caught in the sleeper and was almost hit by a train Rainbow asked Crimson if she is ok Crimson replied im fine then Rainbow said to David i have just come back from my scan and im having a little Filly and i am going to call her Sapphire Dash if that is ok with you David replied i have always wanted a little Girl called Sapphire then Rainbow smiled at David then Crimson started hopping around saying im going to be a big sister. AppleJack ran over and asked what is all this fuss about AppleBloom almost getting hit by a train and by the way the fusebox door is open David said i know i need to get a lock for it. Rainbow said there is something i need to tell you AJ she replied let me guess your pregnant Rainbow said how did you know AJ said it is kinda of obvious Rainbow replied oh and you can tell the others if you want. AppleJack said ok then and ran off. AppleJack went to Carousel Boutique to tell her the good news then she went to Sugar Cube Corner to tell PinkiePie the good news then to the Library to tell Twilight and Spike the good news and then to Fluttershy's Cottage to tell her the good news but Fluttershy already knew so she went back to SweetApple Acres to tell Granny Smith and Big Macintosh the good news and they were delighted for Ranbow Dash and David and Granny Smith cooked up some supper then she fell asleep in her chair. That night it started raining Chocolate Milk and all the dirt roads were turned to soap and Cotton Candy Clouds were everywhere and some of the Houses were floating in the air upside down and some had turned in to a tower of cards. Rainbow Dash was having Nightmares about the fate of Equestria and could Discord be stopped and then she saw something in her dream about Discord being stopped and she sasw David driving the train it to Discord's stone body then it exploded then she woke up in tears and that woke David up he asked her what is wrong and she said in a trembling voice i had a nightmare about you and Discord and you sacrificed yourself to save all of us. David said come here and lie down with me Rainbow settled on his chest and didnt wake up for the rest of the night. It was 10 o clock in the moring when there was a knock on the door David said i will get it he saw Pinkie Pie there she started singing Happy Birthday to him and he said it isnt my Birthday then he looked at the calendar and then said yes it is come in and she followed him to see Rainbow Dash was sitting in the corner scared out of her mind and Pinkie Pie asked David what is wrong with Dashie and he said she had a nightmare about me sacrificing myself to save Equestria then Pinkie said ok then Happy Birthday handing him a box then she bounced off. He opened the box to find a brand new Pipe and he said that will do nicely to fix the Pipes then Rainbow Dash finally spoke and said is it your Birthday and he said yes it is and Rainbow said sorry i didnt get you anything he replied the present you are going to give me is more then enough and she said what is that and he said Sapphire and she went oh yeah. David got his gloves on and went along the Cabwalk and opened the side panel door and removed the old Brake Pipe and ut the new one in its place. He went in to the Cab and checked the air pressure and it was normal and he shut down the Engines then Rainbow Dash got on the Bed and fell asleep then evil laughter echoed throughout Equestria then Discord said i am now your Ruler now bring me the one they call David and Celestia said you will never find him then Discord said oh Celestia i will easily be able to find him with the help of White Lighting. The ground started vibrating a flash of White and Grey shot by at the speed of a Jet Fighter and went in to the distance very quick and Twilight said what was that and Rarity said i think it was 642 then Rainbow came up from behind them in tears saying David has gone to defeat Discord. Celestia said if anything hits Discord at that speed he will explode like a Super Nova then everyone in PonyVille started running for their lives then Rainbow Dash tried flying after the train but AppleJack grabbed hold of her tail then a flash of White and Yellow flew past them at tremendous speed and Rainbow screamed it's White Lighting and she dropped to the Ground and started to cry AppleJack said pull yourself together Girl there is no way he will be able to catch up with 642 then there was a Shock wave off the roof of the train and AppleJack said i stand corrected then Rainbow said this means Sapphire will never know her Father then the Girls were speechless then Rarity said David's the Father and Rainbow replied yes he is. Twilight said she is going to meet her Father Rainbow asked what do you mean then Twilight ran off and came back with a Hay Bale Cart and she emptied all the Hay out of it and shouted at Rainbow to get in the others followed and AppleJack said i will take control of the Cart then Fluttershy helped AppleJack by speeding up. Meanwhile on the Train White Lighting and David were fighting on the Cabwalk White Lighting said you stole my Family and my Wife David shouted you tried to kill Crimson and White Lighting replied i dont care. David hit White Lighting with a Crow Bar forcing him to almost fall under the train David got up on the roof of the train then White Lighting pinned him by his throat and was saying this is your last stand. Meanwhile in the Hay Cart the Great and Powerful Trixie was trying to kill the Girls Rainbow Dash kicked her horn causing her horn to crack and Trixie disappeared and reappeared on the train tracks where she got her Hoof stuck in the PointBlades as her Hoof got crushed in the Tracks the Mayor of PonyVille chucked a stone at Trixies head causing her horn to fall off and get crushed in the tracks White Lighting looked up and said Trixie get out of the way Trixie just put her head down on the Rail. Trixie opened her Eyes for the last time as 642's wheel crushed her Body David started laughing White Lighting threw him off the Roof and on to the Cabwalk and White Lighting walked in to the Cab and broke all the Brake Levers off and he then kicked David causing him to nearly fall under the train but luckily David grabbed hold of the Railing. White Lighting kicked the Railing David was gripping on to and it broke off David quickly grabbed hold of the CabWalk. White Lighting crushed David's hand and his hand started bleeding heavily when White Lighting lifted up his Hoof David's hand lost it's grip White Lighting said good bye David then a Knife went in to White Lighting and White Lighting fell under the Train David saw White Lighting's Leg get sliced off then he looked up and saw Rainbow Dash was standing there she asked him if he was ok he said im ok but my hand is really painful Rainbow Dash helped him up and they both ran in to the Cab to find that there was no Brake Levers and Rainbow Dash said what are we going to do and David replied i dont know then a voice cried out from the Radio and David picked up the receiver and said who is this the voice said it's Celestia and tell me whats your speed David said we are doing about 70 miles an hour and Celestia said do you have anyway to stop David said i have 1 idea. Celestia said what is it and David said to knock out the Brake Pipe and Celestia replied how is that going to work David said if you take the pressure out of the Brakes they will lock Celestia said it is worth a shot as your on Canterlot Summit. David said i will go out and attempt to knock out the Brake said see if David's ready Rainbow said David are you ready we are coming to the top he said yeah just give me the word Celestia said now Rainbow said now and David hit the brake pipe and a shower of sparks came out and knocking him over the railing and he grabbed the railing and he got back over and he started hitting the pipe saying why wont you die now and the brakes locked and Rainbow said he did it its slowing down and Celestia gave a sign of relief. David was now at the controls and he said we got 45 then Discord said you will not have a happy ending then the brakes blew up and the train speed tremendously and then its did a sonic Rainboom and the front wheels left the track and Rainbow and David were sent sliding down the cabwalk. David grabbed the rail in one hand and grabbed hold of Rainbow in the other and Rainbow said don't let go then the trains front wheels landed back on the tracks. It slowed down to 25 mph and Rainbow said David there is nothing else we can do your not a captain you don't go down with the ship he replied i have been living on trains all my life now give a good reason i shouldn't die on one and also who well turn the Elements on before it hits Discord she replied you fixed them he replied no my charm i hooked up to the Elements. The train crawled past the sign saying Caterlot Summit 10'000FT David said get off now is your chance. Rainbow heard a beeping sound and she said whats that and she looked and she saw a bomb then she walked out to the front of the train and got off and waited for the hay cart Twilight and the girls turned up and said what happened Rainbow said the brakes blew up and he has a bomb on board Twilight replied a bomb then Rainbow ran off to Canterlot train station. She found a radio and called the princess and told her that David has a bomb on board. Mean while on 642 David was counting the minutes till he hit Discord and he said to Celestia tell Rainbow Dash i love her then he turned off the radio Discord was at the Canterlot curve and David could see him and he turned on his charm and the Element reformed and then a rainbow beam came out and hit Discord and Discord was saying noo noo David said fuck you god of chaos then the train hit Discords's stone body and Discord's head broke off and crushed 642's cab and his body lifted the wheels off the track. A newspony was flying over as the train flew off the cliff and as the bomb ticked its last second the back of the train blew up.

As the dust settled Rainbow could see the wrecked train tumbling down the mountain towards PonyVille. The shock caused a sharp pain in Rainbow's side she ran out to the girls saying we need to go to PonyVilleTwilight replied by the time we get there there will be nothing left of the train Rainbow said i know David he can live though flew off and was followed by the girls. Meanwhile in PonyVille the citizens were evacuating as the wrecked Train tumbled down the Mountain and the sirens were ringing loud. The Train hit a Boulder and then flipped on to its right side and rolled the rest of the way. Celestia had a shocked look on her face as the Train wiped out a load of Trees. She and Luna ran away as the Train hit the River and flipped over and 642's cab went straight in to Carousel Boutique and came to a halt and stopped dead then the roof caved in and 644 smashed in to the Library and came out the other side and came to rest in SugarCube Corner and the Freight Cars piled up in a mangled wreck and one of the freight cars smashed into the Town Hall and burst into flames. By the time Rainbow got there it looked like Dantes Inferno and 642's Cab was no where to be seen until she came across some mangled Freight cars and a trail of Diesel fuel she follwed it and saw some Wheels laying beside the wrecked Locomotive which was on it's side and she found the remains of the Boutique and then she found her way into the Cab she crawled under and found one of the side doors open she crawled inside. She found David unconsious and dragged him out as the rest of the Boutique caved in as the Train exploded she poured water over his face to wake him up he looked around to find the wrecked Locomotive engulfed in flames. He got to his feet and slowly limped past the wrecked 644 then a knife went through him and he fell to the ground in pain Rainbow looked up and saw White Lighting dragging himself along the ground Rainbow stepped on his head trying to crush his skull but she missed and he keap dragging himself. Then a big shadow hung above him and he said who are you and the voice said your worst nightmare then a giant white hoof came down crushing his head his eyes popped out of as his skull caved in and blood oozed out. Rainbow opened her eyes and saw Celestia there with her hoof on White Lightning's head squishes it in to the ground Rainbow turned around to find David lying on the ground she ran over shouting its ok im still here cradling his head in her Hoofs saying dont die then she started to cry the tears rolling down her face. Twilight grabbed hold of her and dragged her away from David Rainbow got out of Twilight's grip and ran back to David she ripped off one of his shirt sleeves to stem the flow of blood pouring out of his Chest and Back but her attempts were in vain. Soon the Paramedics arrived Rainbow was shocked that they were there because she didnt call them Twilight lead her away as the Paramedics put David on to a stretcher and took him to the Hospital. Three days had past and PonyVille was still a wreck site as no Pony would dare to move the Train and the fires still burned as the fuel was feeding the flames. Back at Hospital David was in a Coma Rainbow was by his side she never left his bedside. One day she left to get Crimson to visit him the Nurse said she will keep an eye on him while she was away David started to wake up just as Rainbow walked in with Crimson. Crimson shouted Daddy your awake then she hugged him and Rainbow also hugged him and all three fell asleep. The next day David was discharged from Hospital promising to rest for a week while his wounds healed. A week later David was about to start sorting out the wreckage of 644 642 he moved them into his work shed using 1206 as a Shunter. Three Monthes had passed and 1206 had been seen countless times pulling Trucks full of Gas canisters and Steel Plates by that time Rainbow had enough and stormed in to his work shed looking for him and walked into a Knuckle Coupler had she fell to the Floor and looked up she saw a different shaped Locomotive. She walked around it and saw the number 642 on it's side and a identical one with 644 on it's side she walked over to David's desk and found the plans for a GP-38 she looked at the picture and then at the Locomotives and they were identical she said to herself he has rebuilt them he cares more about them then his Family then she saw a frame with a photo of her, Crimson and the Ultrasound picture of the Baby tears come to her eyes and she ran out of the Shed before David could see her she ran to Sweet Apple Acres to see AppleJack. AppleJack said what is wrong SugarCube and Rainbow replied it is David he has rebuilt them and AppleJack said has rebuilt what and Rainbow said 642 and 644 and AppleJack replied you woke me up at 3 in the morning for this and Rainbow said because he loves me and AppleJack said he wouldnt of saved Crimson if he didnt love you Rainbow shrugged and then she said how do you know David would not of saved Crimson if he didnt love me AppleJack replied its just logic Rainbow said nevermind then she flew off in a cloud of dust. 2 days later David was at his shed fixing the new locomotive to the old wheels and singing you Gotta Believe in the Voltage that lives inside us so lets buckle up and break our walls down you Gotta Believe in the Voltage that lives inside us you gotta believe there is something more you gotta believe there is something more you gotta believe there is something more. Rainbow walked in and started sing you gotta believe in the voltage that lives inside us so lets buckle up and break our walls down you gotta believe in the voltage that lives inside us. She asked him what are you doing David replied i am putting the old wheels on to the UnderCarriage then i am done. Then he picked up a small Black box off the Desk and got down on one Knee and said Rainbow will you do me the honour of being my Wife and Rainbow replied yes i would love to be your Wife and she hugged him so tightly they both fell to the floor she got up first in pain then looked down and saw a pool of water then she fell to the ground and shouted the Baby is coming. David quickly put her on to a chair inside the Rebuilt Cab and he started up the Train and they sped out of the shed to PonyVille Hospital the noise woke up Twilight and the other Ponies they followed the noise to the Hospital they saw Rainbow being pushed through the Hospital doors in a WheelChair they followed the Chair in to the Maternity Ward Fluttershy kept David company outside. A couple of hours later the Doctor came out and said to David you can go in he went in to see in Rainbow holding a Sapphire Blue Foal with 2 different shades of light Blue Mane. Rainbow said i would like you to meet Sapphire Dash your little Girl David picked up the little one and held her in his arms Sapphire opened her Eyes and looked at her Dad and then dozed off again Rainbow said she is only 5 monthes and the Doctor said she is a fighter like you then David handed Sapphire back to Rainbow and they both fell asleep David went back to the shed to collect Rainbow's Wash bag and went back to the Hospital. The power of the Engines helped Rainbow to sleep. A week later Rainbow was allowed home and David and Crimson meet her and Sapphire at the Hospital and David said i have a surprise for the both of you and Crimson said yes we have Rainbow got on 642 and Sapphire woke up just when Rainbow was sitting down and started staring at Crimson then she started to giggle tears came to Crimson's Eyes. Ten mintues later David said we are here and Rainbow looked out of the Window and saw a little Cottage on the Outskirts of PonyVille David said welcome to your new home they all got out except David and Rainbow said why arent you getting out David replied i am going to park up and Rainbow said park up where and he said there pointing to a Siding next to the Cottage where 1206 already was Rainbow said ok then she went in to the new house. He backed up the Train into the siding and turned off the Engine and went in the House and Rainbow was lying down on the Sofa with Crimson and Sapphire in her arms. Later that Night Twilight and the Gang popped around to see the new house and Sapphire Fluttershy was feeding Sapphire a Bottle of Milk then she winded her and put her in her Moses Basket. Fluttershy said where is David Rainbow said he has gone to collect someone then a Horn echoed and a Light shone through the Window and Rainbow said he is back David then walked through the door followed by a Woman Rainbow said who is that and David said this is my Mother Rosemary Wane and Rosemary said call me Rose and you must be Rainbow Dash David has told me alot about you and Rainbow said gees i dont know what to say and did David tell you about him savig Equestria and proposing to me Pinky Pie said so that was why my Pinkie sense was tingling last week and Rainbow said you can remember that far back and Pinkie Pie said yes Rose said ok then and my Son is getting married if only his Father was here to see it and Fluttershy asked what happened to him Rose replied he was stabbed in the back by his Brother last year Fluttershy said i am sorry to hear that Rose said it doesnt matter he was an Arse and they all giggled David went outside again Rainbow followed him and asked what was wrong it has happened so fast us getting married having the two Girls and moving House i not cut out to be a Father or a Husband Rainbow said it doesnt matter i still love you for who you are nothing can change that and we will always be together till the very end then she hugged him and they went back inside as Rainbow's Parents turned up Rainbow said Mom Dad what are you doing here her Mom said we have come to see our new Grandaughter and they walked in and looked at Sapphire. Rainbow's Mom was Pink with short Blue hair and her Dad was Blue with Rainbow hair. The next morning David was up early to feed Sapphire then he put her in his Bed and went out Rainbow woke up a couple of hours later to see Sapphire in the Bed asleep then she saw a note on the Bed Side Cabinet it said if you are wondering why i am not here i have gone to collect something from my Mom's House i will be back soon. Around 12 noon David came back and asked Rainbow to help him they off loaded Ride on Trains off a Flatbed and took them in to the shed.

Two Monthes later the Ride on Trains were restored and one was Red with a Yellow stripe and a logo saying AWVR with the numbers 777 and one which was Red and Black with a Yellow stripe with AWVR and the numbers 767. Rainbow was sitting down in the Lounge watching Sapphire who was crawling on the Floor following Crimson as she went out the Garden Rainbow said where do you think your going Missy picking Sapphire up off the floor then she started feeding her a bottle of warm milk then Sapphire started dozing off. There was a knock on the Door Rainbow opened it and Pinkie Pie was hopping around saying you are invited to Futtershy's Birthday Party today at 6 Rainbow said i had forgot i will be there at 6 Pinkie then hopped off back to PonyVille just as David came back from Canterlot and he asked Rainbow who was that and Rainbow said it was Pinkie Pie inviting us to Fluttershy's Birthday today and David replied ok and i have some good news and Rainbow said what is that and David said i spoke to Celestia and she said she will host the Wedding next week and she will get Shining Armor to put a force field around the Castle Rainbow said no way we are getting married at Canterlot Castle she got so excited she lunged at David knocking him to the floor and she laid on top of him and said this is why i love you and she started kissing him. Crimson came hopping in the room and saw Rainbow and David kissing and jumped onto Rainbow's back. Rainbow started playing with Crimson on the floor David got up and picked up Sapphire put her his arms and hugged her. That night Rainbow and David were getting ready for Fluttershy's Birthday and the Girls Crimson and David left first as Rainbow was packing Sapphire's Diaper bag and putting Sapphire in her Saddle bag and all you could see was Sapphire's head popping out of the top of the bag. Rainbow flew off to Fluttershy's Cottage and the Party was in full swing when Rainbow and Sapphire got there and David was sitting down in a huge comfortable Armchair daydreaming while nursing a Glass of Fruit Punch. Pinkie was trying to get his attention by waving her Hoof at him then she fired her Party Cannon and it startled him and he jumped out of the seat saying what the hell was that for and Pinkie Pie said turn that frown upside down. Pinkie Pie then hopped off while wearing a Top hat with Gummy hanging of her tail Gummy then fell off her tail and started to squeak and then ran off in to the Kitchen after Pinkie Pie. By the end of the party David was a bit worst for wear as he stumbled home. The next morning Rainbow and David were up early painting 642 and 644 Rainbow was flicking paint at David and he sprayed her with a hose soaking her with cold water and her clothes were soaked through and as she got wet she started to shiver then she stepped on to the hose pipe while David was looking down it to see why it was blocked she lifted up her Hoof and David said oh crap and the water sprayed over him then he turned off the hose. Rainbow sneaked up behind him and poured a bucket of water over him then he grabbed her and messed up her Mane then she knocked him over on to the ground and laid on top of him and started to kiss him then she got up and helped him up off the ground she grabbed his hand in her Wing and pulled him inside the Shed and she then locked the door and said me and you are now alone then she got down onto the Floor and laid on her back and said do me like an Animal then there was a knock on the door. Rainbow unlocked the door and pretended to Polish the ride ons and David opened the door to see Big Macintosh standing there with a bit of hay hanging out of his mouth and David said hello Big Mac what are you doing here and Big Mac replied get your stuff and get out of PonyVille because this is my House now Rainbow interrupted saying this is mine and David's House. Big Mac grabbed David by his collar and threw him out onto the Train Tracks Rainbow bit Big Mac's Leg he kicked her she flew into a shelf knocking over a pot of Sawdust which fell on to her Head. David looked over his Shoulder and saw the Pony Express coming his way he got up as it rolled over where his head was a few seconds ago he grabbed Big Mac in a Headlock. The commotion was heard by Twilight she ran over as Big Mac left she asked what had happened Rainbow said Big Mac is what happened and Twilight said that is ridiculous Big Mac wouldnt do that would he. Rainbow said he tried to kick David out of the house and speaking of David where is he then Rainbow saw out the corner of her eye David had a rucksack on his back and he said if you need me i will be in the Everfree Forest and he walked out the door and towards the forest. Rainbow said David please come back i need you he said im sorry Dashie i can't you know what will happen if i do come back to PonyVille Rainbow said oh please come back Big Mac wil not come near here while im here. Rainbow then flew towards Sweet Apple Acres when she got there AppleJack was bucking some apple tree's and Rainbow said in an angry vocie where is Big mac. AppleJack said whats wrong sugarcube and he is in the barn Rainbow flew into the barn and beat the crap out of Big Mac. By the time Rainbow left Big Mac had two black eyes and a broken leg and Rainbow flew off. That night Rainbow couldn't sleep she kept thinking about David and if he was ok or not so she put a nightgown on and got a torch and got Sapphire and put her in her saddle bag and her head was poking out the top. Rainbow opened the door and turned the torch on and walked towards the Everfree Forest. Mean while David had set up a tent in the forest clearing and had a fire burning he fell asleep next to the fire dreaming of his family hoping they are ok then he heard the sound of Hoofs coming towards him and he thought it was Big Mac and he grab his Crow Bar and hid in the Tent when the sound got closer he leapt out of the Tent and almost hit Rainbow around the face. Rainbow said what was that for looking into his Eyes and then her Ears drooped and she ran off in tears David shouted after her Dashie come back but she couldnt hear him and she ran out of the Forest in to PonyVille then AppleJack said why did you beat up my Brother what did he do to you Rainbow replied he tried to kick me and David out of the house AppleJack said what then she remembered what Twilight had said earlier that day. David ran out of the Forest as he was being chased by Ursa Major. The Ground started shaking as the Beast's Paw made contact with the Ground the Town Hall Roof started to crumble from the vibrations it bit a chunk out of the Library Roof revealing Twilight studying The History of the Human Race. The Beast's Claw came through a Window ripping Twilight out of the Library then it swallowed her whole then Spike came out and breathed Fire at it. The Beast raised it's Claw and swiped Spike across the Face knocking him to the Ground then it felt a sharp pain in it's Tail it turned round to find a Crowbar impaled through it then it bit through it's Tail ripping it clean off Blood sprayed everywhere then a Blade went straight through it's Eye Ball then Twilight appeared through the Eye Socket looking dazed and confused and said what happened and then she noticed how high up she was then she fainted and started to fall to the Ground all of a sudden she stopped just before she hit the Ground she opened her Eyes and realised that David had caught her she said my hero and kissed him on the cheek and then something oozed over their heads they looked up to see the Beast snarling at them it opened it's mouth David said smile you Son of a Bitch and shot a flare into it's Mouth and it's head exploded and it's body fell to the Ground and disappeared. Twilight fainted again and then Spike woke up and saw the chaos he started looking for Twilight and came across the remains of the Beast's head scattered all over the Ground he saw a bit of Twilight's Tail and he started to sob then a voice said behind him whats is the matter Spike he turned round and saw Twilight there he hugged so tight almost crushing her and he said i thought you were dead then Twilight replied it will take more then a Ursa Major to kill me. Rainbow heard the explosion and ran over to find David's Crowbar still inlodged in the Beast's Tail then she started sobbing and said i have been such a silly filly then she felt a Hand on her shoulder then a voice said i forgive you Dashie my little Dashie she turned round to find David standing behind her she leapt at him and said i thought you were dead hugging him tight then Sapphire tugged at his Trousers and he picked her up and put her in his arms and the three walked home. A week later Rainbow was getting ready for her big day putting on her wedding Dress and then Celsetia's Royal Carriage came to pick them up and took them to Canterlot when they arrived David and Celestia were waiting for them at the Altar and Crimson was a Flower Girl along side the Cutie Mark Crusaders and they hopped in followed by Rainbow Dash wearing her pure White and Blue Dress as she walked up the Aisle to the Altar then Celestia started to conduct the wedding David said his vows followed by Rainbow Dash then they exchanged Rings then Celestia said i pronouce you Man and Wife you may kiss the Bride which they did to a round of appause then David and Rainbow walked out of the Church Rainbow threw the Bouquet and Derpy Hooves caught it then she looked at Doctor Whooves. The Recception in the Canterlot Garden Vinyl Scratch was at the Decks and Twilight Sparkle started to sing Love is in bloom a beautiful bride a handsome groom awo hearts, becoming one a bond, that cannot be undone, because Love is in bloom a beautiful bride, a handsome groom I said love is in bloom starting a life and making room  
For us for us. By the end of the Recception Rainbow and David where dancing along with Shining Armor and Princess Cadence and David and Shining where swapping dance partners. David lowed Rainbow to the ground and flug her into the air and she flew up into the sky and did a Sonic Rainboom and the Fire shot up into the air as the the after party finished and they all went home. The next David and Rainbow Dash where alone as Fluttershy was looking after Sapphire and Crimson . David then was writing in his journal and he wrote about his new life in Equestria.

After the war the remains of Trixie's and White Lighning bodies were sent to the Sun and vapourized and the remains of Discords stone body were dumped into a volcano and destroyed. PonyVille was rebuilt bigger and the library had a metal roof placed after the Ursa Major attacked but i can safly say Discord well never come back

The End


End file.
